memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Nominations for AotW
Shortcut: MA:AotW Archives: *2004 *2005 Expanation of new system First off, you've probably noticed there's a lot less content here than there was before. :) This is because the way in which we did the AotW process was overly complicated and unwieldy. Basically, people can now put suggestions, questions, or comments on this page (no need for dates, that's what timestamps are for - if it's a suggestion for an article, the subject should be the article's name). When it's time to choose the AotW, the main list at Memory Alpha:Featured articles is where we select from; once an article has been the AotW, its name is bolded and it is considered ineligible. Sorry if I missed anything when I converted from the struck-out names to the main list, there were a lot of articles and some were even on one list but not the other. Anyway, this should unify and streamline the process greatly. If you have any concerns or just plain don't like the changes, feel free to say so here. Hopefully that will clear up any confusion though. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 23:07, 9 Jan 2006 (UTC) Example I guess it couldn't hurt to post this week's AotW here as an example for people who want to make a suggestion for an article. Luther Sloan's blurb is the perfect length, and note that it doesn't cite sources because the main page description shouldn't do that (I don't think so anyway). BTW was this page agreed upon? I haven't been keeping up on recent developments. Weyoun 07:59, 16 Jan 2006 (UTC) captain in 2374.]] :No, this wasn't agreed upon. I moved the page here (as well as the other changes noted above) unilaterally so I could create a redirect and make it easier to get here. That way people might participate in this process more - see archive for what I mean. I didn't think this would be a controversial move (literally or figuratively :P) but if anyone has any objections to it then I apologize. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 01:54, 17 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::The change was quite welcome, I was just curious. Great job as usual. :-) Weyoun 03:21, 17 Jan 2006 (UTC) ---- Luther Sloan was a Human operative of the clandestine intelligence agency Section 31. Though he and the rest of Section 31 operated independently of Starfleet Intelligence and performed actions most Federation citizens would consider morally reprehensible, he saw himself as doing what was necessary to protect it. So great was his dedication to protecting and preserving the Federation that he was willing to do almost anything, even cutting ties to his family and friends and resorting to genocide. Sloan once described himself as "a man of secrets", and indeed he lived in a world of mystery and deceit. His wife Jessica and their children lived on Earth, but due to his line of work, he almost never saw them. This made the marriage "a living hell" for Jessica, but Sloan saw it as a necessary sacrifice. Ultimately however, Sloan died wishing he could apologize for cheating Jessica and the rest of his family out of being in his life -- and for cheating himself, for when he looked back on his life, it was as if he had never existed. Enterprise-D I think a great article of the week (starting January 22 midnight) would be USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D). Below is a sample summary. --Galaxy001 06:38, 21 January 2006 (UTC) ---- The USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) was a ''Galaxy'' class starship launched in 2364, the fifth Federation starship to bear the name. It served as the flagship of Starfleet for the duration of its lifetime. With a total of 42 decks, the USS Enterprise-D was twice the length and had eight times the interior space of the ''Constitution'' class ships of over a century earlier; it carried a combined crew and passenger load of about 1014. (TNG: "Remember Me," "Rascals," "Genesis") Crewmembers of ensign rank were required to share crew quarters, but were allowed their own quarters upon promotion to lieutenant, junior grade. (TNG: "Lower Decks") Although Picard commanded the Enterprise most of its life, his first officer, William T. Riker, was field promoted to captain in 2367, following Picard's capture by the Borg and assimilation as Locutus. (TNG: "The Best of Both Worlds, Part II") In early 2369, the Enterprise was briefly commanded by Captain Edward Jellico, as Captain Picard was assigned to a covert mission on the Cardassian planet of Celtris III. (TNG: "Chain of Command, Part I and Part II") ---- That sounds good, but I just realized there's no rule about including or excluding citations on the AotW. I always leave them out because of personal preferences, though I've seen it done both ways. Does anyone feel strongly either way? --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 07:09, 21 January 2006 (UTC) *I guess the citations does make it look more messy. Its a great candidate for the AotW, but we can leave out the citations in the summary. --Galaxy001 20:10, 22 January 2006 (UTC) **Looks good, but I'd like to make a suggestion: the line about sharing quarters doesn't seem absolutely necessary for the AOTW blurb, and I think it would be better to have another paragraph following the info on the captains with a condensed list of the ship's activities (i.e. its first contacts, importance to diplomacy, and combat). Something like what's seen here, maybe even that same exact paragraph. As far as keeping or leaving out the references, I agree that it's probably just a personal preference. -- SmokeDetector47( TALK ) 21:18, 22 January 2006 (UTC) How about this. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 22:56, 22 January 2006 (UTC) ---- The [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] was a ''Galaxy'' class starship launched in 2364, the fifth Federation starship to bear the name. It served as the flagship of Starfleet for the duration of its lifetime. Although Captain Jean-Luc Picard commanded the Enterprise most of its life, his first officer, William T. Riker, was field promoted to captain in 2367, following Picard's capture by the Borg and assimilation as Locutus. The Enterprise was also briefly commanded by Captain Edward Jellico in 2369 while Captain Picard was assigned to a covert mission on the Cardassian planet of Celtris III. Under Picard's command, the Enterprise became the most celebrated Galaxy-class ship in Starfleet. The crew made official first contact with a multitude of new species, including the Borg Collective, the Ferengi Alliance and the Q Continuum. Its diplomatic efforts helped cool tensions amongst minor races and prevent dramatic upheavals to the security of the Federation, such as the Romulan aid of the Duras during the Klingon Civil War and a Cardassian strike near the McAllister C-5 Nebula. It fought off some of the Federation's toughest foes before s8ffering a warp core breach in 2371 during the Klingon Civil War. ---- Looks good... in the second paragraph, just remove the hyphen in Galaxy class, fix "suffering," and change "during the Klingon Civil War" (it was over for three years by then) to something like "while protecting the Veridian system." Otherwise it's perfect. -- SmokeDetector47( TALK ) 23:08, 22 January 2006 (UTC) *Very nice. --Galaxy001 00:17, 23 January 2006 (UTC) "Prototype" Now that the Enterprise D week is up, may I suggest an episode for a change? If possible, I was thinking the episode Prototype (episode). Here is an example summary: ---- The screen is black, although white noise can be seen occasionally. After a few seconds, a black and white image of the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] comes into view from a distance. As the vessel grows nearer, the screen continues to flicker and a bar with constantly changing alien symbols appears at the bottom of the screen. Suddenly, there is a sensation of the viewer being transported somewhere. The camera rematerializes in a transporter room aboard Voyager. Still in black and white, Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres can be seen next to an unidentified officer. She approaches, staring into the camera, and says that "it" is incredible. Tuvok joins her and reminds B'Elanna that it also poses a potential security risk. Captain Janeway looks on curiously as B'Elanna observes that it is losing power. Although Tuvok suggests that they let the power source run out and observe it while it is incapacitated, B'Elanna insists that they may not be able to get it to work again and will have lost a valuable opportunity to study it. Erring on the side of exploration, Janeway agrees with B'Elanna and gives Tuvok a teasing look. As the three of them gaze at the camera, the picture becomes fuzzy and cuts to static. As the camera zooms in, Harry and B'Elanna's hands can be seen performing the operations in question and their subject's metallic, humanoid-shaped head can be seen. ---- It was kind of hard to decide how to summarize an episode article this big. If anyone else has any better suggestions, please post them, although I think the image is nice. --Galaxy001 06:19, 29 January 2006 (UTC) :The episode summary is way too long for my tastes and I haven't read it through, but I reorganized the BG info and can't think of a reason to deny it AotW status. Sorry I'm late. :) --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 18:43, 30 January 2006 (UTC) Enterprise turn? Just a note to say that the rotation of the AoTW has been great recently. The last four weeks we've had an FA from each series TOS/DS9/TNG/VOY and a variety of cats: Character/Char/Ship/Episode. I'd suggest we keep it up and make something from ENT the AoTW next week. I'd propose either another Episode or possibly Harad Sar's ship. Ideally we could do technology or Event but I don't think that series has much left in the way of FAs in those categories. Logan 5 16:20, 1 February 2006 (UTC) *Yah, that sounds like a good idea. I think it should not be an episode because that was last times AoTW. I don't know much about ENT, so I would appreciate suggestions. --Galaxy001 22:24, 4 February 2006 (UTC) **I'm not sure if we have any, but I would really like to see either a novel, or a TAS episode. I don't think we've ever had one from either. Jaz talk | novels 22:33, 4 February 2006 (UTC) **Based on what I have seen, I don't think that there are any featured TAS or novel articles. I don't know though. I do like the idea of ENT though. I have suggested the past two AoTW's though and would like to hear other ideas.--Galaxy001 22:36, 4 February 2006 (UTC) ***The problem with TAS is that it's by far the smallest in terms of episode (30 or so I think) and isn't shown anywhere, which means people don't catch it on TV and go, "might as well watch that." I've personally never seen it. As for novels... Hmm... That would be a great experiment, getting a novel page featured to establish what needs to be covered on those pages and set a precedent for other pages. I don't know if we have any comprehensive novel pages, but the Star Trek: Titan page might be a good candidate for that project, although the "cover non-canon concepts in bold" idea means you'd have to be pretty darn thorough. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 23:58, 4 February 2006 (UTC) ****How about Xindi-Aquatic, we haven't had a species since the Orions on 14 December. ~Starchild |<''Talk''> 00:39, 5 February 2006 (UTC) *You're not missing much with TAS. If you ahem, have the VHS, and want some back-up copies, they are fairly accessable on Kazaa and Limewire. Jaz talk | novels 00:40, 5 February 2006 (UTC) **Hmmm.... That would definately be very interesting to do a novel. I don't agree as much with doing that because I think that Star Trek is more of a TNG, VOY, DS9, ENT, TOS sort of thing (the main shows) but we could go for a novel. I could support that, but not as inthusiastically. But on the other side, yay, I think Starchild has a good idea about doing a different species. --Galaxy001 01:32, 5 February 2006 (UTC) **All right, I'm going for the Xindi-Aquatic. Here is a summary: ---- The Xindi Aquatics are a non-humanoid race that has evolved to living underwater. They are one of the six original species of Xindi, with whom they share a common genetic ancestry. They are complicated and enigmatic and have been known to overanalyze, taking an excruciatingly long period of time to come to decisions. They once took six days to agree to attend a specific meeting of the Council. However, the Aquatics' prudence was at times what kept the Council from breaking apart, which is why Degra had them build the weapon. They respond better to visual stimuli and are extremely suspicious of the spoken word. They admire boldness and confidence and treat harsher tones with suspicion. One of their representatives to the Xindi Council is Kiaphet Amman'sor, a member of the extremely wealthy Ibix Dynasty. She wields considerable power within the Xindi hierarchy. ---- Comments? --Galaxy001 22:54, 5 February 2006 (UTC) : I added a few more links, and changed up some of the sentences from their page. See below. Logan 5 17:21, 6 February 2006 (UTC) ---- The Xindi-Aquatics are a non-humanoid race that has evolved in an underwater environment. They are one of the six original species of Xindi, with whom they share a common genetic ancestry. Xindi-Aquatics respond better to visual stimuli and are extremely suspicious of the spoken word. They admire boldness and confidence and treat harsher tones with suspicion. They are complicated and enigmatic and have been known to overanalyze, taking an excruciatingly long period of time to come to decisions. They once took six days to agree to attend a specific meeting of the Xindi Council. However, the Aquatics' prudence and deliberate pace was at times what kept the Council from breaking apart under strain from the disparate Xindi Species. It was precisely because of their prudence and relative neutrality among the Xindi that the Council chose to have the Aquatics build the Xindi superweapon which they planned use against Earth. Shortly after, construction of the weapon began in a Xindi-Aquatic underwater complex on Azati Prime. ---- Various thoughts and D'deridex class This page has been a huge success compared to the previous state of the AotW process (see archives above). Thanks for helping bring back the collaborative spirit of MA. If the flow of the suggestions, comments, etc remains steady, I'll start archiving discussions on a monthly/bimonthly basis so we don't have to look at the same old blurbs. Perhaps an archive of AotW blurbs would be be nice, although I don't know if anyone would care to read it. I'd like to see D'deridex class become our AotW, but there are a couple of things I think we need to fix up. It should have a longer lead-in (possibly the same two to three paragraphs we use for the AotW blurb), and it would be nice if all that italic text was in a background section. Maybe one of our starship buffs can help out with this? --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 19:40, 6 February 2006 (UTC) :Yah, I'd definately go for the D'deridex class! I am a bit early, but here is a sample summary, if you are interested: ---- The massive D'deridex''-class, or Type-B Warbird one of the most advanced vessels in the Romulan Star Empire and served as the backbone of the Romulan fleet during the mid- to late-24th century. Roughly twice as long as a Federation ''Galaxy''-class starship, the D'Deridex-class warbird had a notable advantage in fire power, than its Federation counterpart, but a lower overall maximum speed and less combat maneuverability. Like earlier Romulan warships, D'deridex-class Warbirds were equipped with cloaking devices, which protect them from detection in most evasive situations. However, cloaked Warbirds radiate a slight subspace variance at warp speeds, therefore ships traveling at speeds above warp 6 run a much greater risk of being detected through their cloak. While traveling under cloak, all electromagnetic emissions, including communications, aboard a Warbird are carefully monitored. The emergence of D'deridex-class Warbird in 2364, during an encounter with the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] on the edge of the Neutral Zone, signaled the end of a fifty-three year Romulan isolation. ---- Any thoughts? --Galaxy001 03:39, 11 February 2006 (UTC) :I'd say put the second paragraph at the end, make sure the first sentence links to the main article and it's great. Logan 5 00:59, 12 February 2006 (UTC) :: I tweaked it some. --Alan del Beccio 01:08, 12 February 2006 (UTC) Next For the next AoTW, I suggest we do a person. We have been doing starships and species and we need another person. --Galaxy001 04:49, 14 February 2006 (UTC) :Character wise we'd be limited to Landru, Janice Rand or Leonard McCoy if we wanted to go back to TOS and keep up that rotation. Bones might be a good one to have. Or I'd suggest maybe the Beta-5 computer? --Logan 5 17:52, 17 February 2006 (UTC) ---- '''Leonard H. McCoy, M.D., was a noted Human physician and scientist of the 23rd and 24th centuries who served as ship's surgeon and chief medical officer aboard the Federation starships [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] and [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise-A]] for 27 years. McCoy was an accomplihsed surgeon, xenophysician, exobiologist, and an expert in the field of space psychology. Born in the "Old-South" region of North America on Earth, in 2227, McCoy was commissioned to Starfleet in the 2350s. In his early career he made numerous medical advancements in virology and neurology before being promoted to Lieutenant Commander. He joined the USS Enterprise, under command of James T. Kirk in 2266, replacing the outgoing Dr. Mark Piper as Chief medical officer and ship's surgeon. During his posting, Kirk liberally used the nickname, "Bones" (short for "sawbones", the ancient description of a surgeon) for McCoy and the name stuck for the remainder of their friendship. ---- How's this? --Logan 5 22:43, 18 February 2006 (UTC) :Yah, that looks good to me! Any other thoughts? --Galaxy001 05:41, 19 February 2006 (UTC) Food for weekend thought I like the rotation of series and categories we've had lately and think we should keep it up. After this week's character from TOS I think the next AoTW should be from TNG or DS9. My suggestion would be either an episode - both series have several that would work and it will keep options open for series like VOY or ENT that don't have as many other FA cats - or possibly an event like the Klingon Civil War or Dominion War. Thoughts? --Logan 5 15:02, 24 February 2006 (UTC) :Hey! Let's do the Defiant! I'll put a sample summary below: ---- The USS Defiant (NX-74205) was the second Federation starship to bear the name, and the prototype of the ''Defiant'' class of starships. The Defiant had been first designed in 2366 as a new ship to fight the threat of the Borg, although it was officially designated as an escort vessel. The ship had been built but the receding Borg threat, numerous flaws and the fact that it almost tore itself apart during test cruises, convinced Starfleet to put the project on hold. Benjamin Sisko became involved in the project after transferring to the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards after the destruction of the ''Saratoga'' at Wolf 359. Soon after its arrival at DS9, the Defiant entered the Gamma Quadrant on a mission to open negotiations with the Founders of the Dominion. The starship came under attack by several Jem'Hadar ships and was boarded. The senior officers were taken to the Founders' homeworld and placed in a simulation by the Vorta Borath. Once Odo and Kira Nerys found them, the Founders allowed them to return home. ---- :How does this look? I was not sure about the picture, but I thought it looked kind of cool. --Galaxy001 05:29, 25 February 2006 (UTC) :That looks good, though we just had a ship the week before so I was thinking of a different direction. But this is good, let's see if others have any thoughts. --Logan 5 13:45, 25 February 2006 (UTC) :I made a slight edit after this was posted to the Template page. I thought it could use better linking and a slightly more extensive last paragraph...post as it appears on Main Page is below. Logan 5 14:42, 27 February 2006 (UTC) ---- The [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant (NX-74205)]] was the second Federation starship to bear the name, and the prototype of the ''Defiant'' class of starships. The Defiant had been first designed in 2366 as a new ship to fight the threat of the Borg, although it was officially designated as an escort vessel. The ship had been built but the receding Borg threat, numerous flaws and the fact that it almost tore itself apart during test cruises, convinced Starfleet to put the project on hold. Benjamin Sisko became involved in the project when he transferred to the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards shortly after the destruction of the [[USS Saratoga#USS Saratoga (NCC-31911)|USS Saratoga]] at Wolf 359. The Defiant was assigned to Deep Space 9 in 2371 and was immediately put to the test when it entered the Gamma Quadrant on a mission to open negotiations with the Founders of the Dominion. The starship came under attack by several Jem'Hadar ships and was boarded. Its crew was held and eventually released but his first encounter with the Dominion would not be its last. The Defiant remained at DS9 and saw extensive action during the Second Federation-Klingon War and the Dominion War. ---- Next... I was thinking we could do a TNG episode for a change. How about Timescape? Here is a summary: ---- Commander Riker is sitting on one of the beds in sickbay with two deep cuts on his forehead. While Dr. Crusher is scanning the cuts with a tricorder, she scolds him for playing parrises squares like he was twenty-one, and warns him that next time he injures himself she may not be able to treat him. Riker tells her that he wasn't playing parrises squares so Beverly guesses that he was injured in one of Worf's calisthenics programs, but again she is wrong and Riker tells her that it was, in fact, Spot who injured him - Riker promised to feed Data's cat while he was away (even though Will hates cats) and was attacked as he was going to feed Spot. Riker suggests that Beverly feed Spot and the doctor says that she'd be happy to. Riker is called to the bridge by Lt. Worf on the intercom and as Riker leaves sickbay for the bridge, he tosses Beverly a hand phaser, joking that she'd need it to feed Spot. As Riker enters the bridge, Worf informs him that they have picked up a distress call on the long range sensors from a Romulan ship, claiming that they have suffered a total engine failure, power levels are falling and life support systems are failing. The distress call is possibly a trap but Federation policy is to give the benefit of the doubt in these situations, and because the ''Enterprise'' won't rendezvous with Captain Picard's runabout for another thirteen hours, Riker orders a course to meet with the Romulan ship but to have the shields raised and go to red alert as a precaution. ---- I wasn't exactly sure on what should be the image, but I think the one provided here sort of summarizes it all. :) --Galaxy001 00:24, 5 March 2006 (UTC) :I'm not the best person to right episode summaries, but I think that first go round is a little long, and too verbatim for the article. If it's going on the main page it should be more of a teaser instead of jumping straight into action summary. Something like "The Enterprise responds to a Romulan distress signal against the better judgement of Riker. When they arrive they find the ship..... :When Picard et al return to the Enterprise they find the ship and the Romulan Warbird name of ship seemingly frozen in time. Worse, they appear to be locked in battle. Now Picard and his crew must decipher the mystery before them even as a warp core breach threatens the ship". :You know, something closer to that. Logan 5 03:56, 7 March 2006 (UTC) :All right, then. How does this look? ---- "Timescape" Captain Picard, Lt. Cmdrs Data and La Forge and Counselor Troi are on board a runabout on course for a rendezvous with the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise]]. Data turns helm control of the runabout over to the computer and joins the others, who are sitting at a table finishing their lunch, discussing the conference they attended on the effects of deep space assignments. Soon, the runabout arrives at the rendezvous coordinates but there is no sign of the Enterprise. Geordi reads a faint, possibly metallic, signature, however power levels from the signature are negligible and appear fragmented. The runabout makes its way to the source of the signal but the fragmentation effect increases and the runabout slows further to compensate. Looking through the cockpit window the crewmembers' confusion turns to shock - the Enterprise and a Romulan warbird are in the midst of a battle, but the disruptor fire from the warbird is frozen in mid-blast and both ships appear suspended in time. The three officers materialize on the bridge of the Enterprise and discover that vessel has taken some damage. Three Romulans are present, all armed with disruptors. The officers investigate further: Data moves to the operations manager station, Troi approaches Commander Riker, who lies on the floor with a Romulan over him, and Picard checks the command center. None of the consoles function but the console at Ops shows a massive power surge in main engineering. Information from tactical indicates that security teams have been dispatched to Transporter room Three and Sickbay. ---- We need to post this as soon as possible. --Galaxy001 05:28, 7 March 2006 (UTC) :My corrected version above. More links, some shorter sentences, etc. Logan 5 02:03, 8 March 2006 (UTC) An event, perhaps? I thought we might go with an event as the Voyager article since we haven't had one of those in a while...how about the Borg-8472 war? ---- The Borg-Species 8472 War was a brief but highly destructive six-month conflict from late 2373 to early 2374, fought between the Borg Collective and Species 8472. The conflict began when the Borg Collective learned of the existence of a Species 8472 who they considered "apex of biological evolution". The native dimension of Species 8472 was a realm known as fluidic space and the Borg invaded their territory through specially created quantum singularities. The move proved to be nearly fatal. The forces of Species 8472 proved highly superior to that of the Borg their immune system was so efficient that any invader was immediately destroyed, including Borg nanoprobes. Moreover, Species 8472's organically-based technology was extremely powerful. Their bioships were impervious to all types of conventional weaponry, while their weapons were able to penetrate Borg shields with ease. They quickly removed the Borg from fluidic space. The sudden incursion of a hostile alien species in their biologically homogeneous space was something intolerable to Species 8472 who saw their realm as contaminated. As a result they determined that the only option to protect their genetic integrity to launch an invasion of this dimension, starting with the Borg space in the Milky Way Galaxy. It was only after assistance from Captain Kathryn Janeway of the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] that the tide of battle was turned. ---- Sounds good to me. Sort of a change of what the theme is (episode, character, etc.) --Galaxy001 00:42, 14 March 2006 (UTC) :"The forces of Species 8472 proved highly superior to that of the Borg their immune system was so efficient that any invader was immediately destroyed, including Borg nanoprobes." :Just a small thing, but it'd read better if it was, "...proved highly superior to that of the Borg; their immune system was so efficient..." (note the semi-colon). At the moment, it's two seperate sentances that though related, shouldn't flow without interruption into one another. The semi-colon breaks up the flow of text, but allows for the relation to be noted. - Hayter 20:02, 16 March 2006 (UTC) A race? I was thinking (now that we are comming to the end of the week, time flies!) that we could do a race next. Perhaps the Ferengi would do. Any other ideas before we start putting in summaries? --Galaxy001 01:09, 18 March 2006 (UTC) :OK, the week is up, so here is a sample summary for this week: ---- , a Ferengi male]] The Ferengi are a spacefaring humanoid species native to the planet Ferenginar. Ferengi civilization was built on the ideals of pure laissez-faire capitalism, where all other goals were subjugated to the pursuit of profit. Their governing body known as the Ferengi Alliance was formed over a period of ten thousand years, beginning with the establishment of a system of currency, to their purchase of warp technology, and finally to its current state in the 24th century. The Ferengi culture has roots similar to that of the many other species, filled with wars, violence and greed. However, Ferengi managed to avoid many of the worst aspects of an evolving culture and their social history is notable for the absence of atrocities such as slavery or genocide, a distinction the Ferengi feel makes them morally superior. Ferengi culture slowly grew out of its early stages by introducing a remarkable economic system that developed from early bartering systems to become one of the leading cultures in interstellar commerce. ---- :Any suggestions? --Galaxy001 01:16, 21 March 2006 (UTC) :: Looks great! — THOR ''=/\='' 01:33, 21 March 2006 (UTC) ::All right then. If there are no further objections then, lets add it to the AoTW template! :) Galaxy001talk 05:19, 21 March 2006 (UTC) :::I support this -- but I was wondering if, for a 24 hour period on WEdnesday 22nd, we could make a "William Shatner" article dominate the main page -- its his birthday ;) -- Captain M.K.B. 06:04, 21 March 2006 (UTC) Next week and bot All right, as for next week, to keep the good variety (I hope I spelled that right), I motion that we should do an ENT character. So, I was thinking we could go for Gannet Brooks. I'll give a sample summary: ---- Gannet Brooks was a human news reporter who lived on the planet Earth in the mid-2150s. The crew of Enterprise later discovered that Gannet Brooks had reconfigured her universal translator at the conference on Earth to record messages from all the other translators and had been spying on the delegates there. Ensign Hoshi Sato claimed that Brooks had accidentally triggered an identification protocol in the network, which Sato had tracked back to the source. Most of the Starfleet officers suspected that Gannet Brooks was a member of the xenophobic organization Terra Prime. However, Ensign Mayweather believed that Brooks may have simply been doing undercover research for a news report. In Enterprise's brig, Brooks requested to speak with Travis Mayweather. When the ensign arrived, she complained that she had not yet spoken to her lawyer. She also revealed that she was actually working for Starfleet Intelligence, not Terra Prime. Ensign Mayweather found her story hard to accept, however. He believed that Brooks would be able to quickly arrange her own release, if she were being employed by Starfleet Intelligence. In an attempt to explain why she had not already done so, Brooks replied that she was aware that a Terra Prime agent could possibly be operating on board Enterprise. Her own identity would be compromised if she were to attempt to contact the head of her division. ---- Sombody else would probably be better at summarizing an ENT character (I have not seen that series), but I would like to know what people think of this. Also, wouldn't it be more convinient if we had a bot update the Article of the Week at the right time? That way we can vote on it and have it automatically updated. Just and idea. :) Galaxy001talk 17:46, 25 March 2006 (UTC) :Does anybody else have any other ideas? If not, we should post this soon. Galaxy001talk 00:08, 28 March 2006 (UTC) :I had to rewrite this a bit, even though it's been on the homepage for a few days. The summary was nearly as long as the article (it's a short article) and there were several links missing. ---- Guidelines for changing the AotW: * Anyone can do the switch when Sunday rolls around, so long as it comes from MA:FA and you bold the article on that page once you add the blurb here. * However, it's customary to suggest an article on MA:AotW several days before that happens. * Please don't abuse the fact that this is not protected. :) Gannet Brooks was a Human news reporter who lived on the planet Earth in the mid-2150s. In 2155 Brooks provided news coverage of a conference on Earth whose goal was the establishment of a Coalition of Planets. During this period she came aboard the ''Enterprise'' where the crew later discovered that Brooks had reconfigured her universal translator at the conference on Earth to record messages from all the other translators and had been spying on the delegates there. Most of the Starfleet officers suspected that Gannet Brooks was a member of the xenophobic organization Terra Prime. However, Ensign Mayweather believed that Brooks may have simply been doing undercover research for a news report. Brooks later revealed that she was actually working for Starfleet Intelligence, not Terra Prime. In an attempt to explain why she had not revealed her true mission earlier, Brooks said that she was aware that a Terra Prime agent could possibly be operating on board Enterprise. Her own identity would be compromised if she were to attempt to contact the head of her division. ---- This might be a good time to just point out a few best practices for AoTW summaries. They really should not just be cut-and-paste paragraphs from within the article. Instead it serves the main page better to select highlights and rewrite them so as to provide a short summary of hte most interesting parts of the article without giving away all the details. Definitely all links need to be checked and ideally the 3 paragraphs should not be more than 4-5 sentences each. See for instance the Luther Sloan article intro and compare that to his main body, or the Orions article from last winter. Just some suggestions. Logan 5 14:47, 29 March 2006 (UTC) :Sorry about that. I just thought that it since it was time to change it, I should add it. I'll try to follow some of those guidlines. :) Galaxy001talk 05:03, 31 March 2006 (UTC) ::The text this week is a little long, but apart from that I'm really not sure if rewriting would be a better alternative to "copy&paste". After all, the summary is supposed to be "from the article", which in turn is supposed to be "one of the best articles written by the community". A rewritten summary might be neither... -- Cid Highwind 08:30, 31 March 2006 (UTC) :::I don't think a heavy rewrite is needed, but some sentences, etc make more sense in the flow of an article than they do out of context and that should be looked for. And definitely need to watch for linking and overall length. For instance, inside the article there may be 2-3 sentences with important links that would work well on main page but can be shortened to one sentence with all the same links, etc. I don't think promoting the article on the homepage with slightly (slightly) different language in any way impedes it's standing as "one of the best". Without seeming conceited, does the 2nd version of the current article not read a little better as a summary than the 1st version? Logan 5 17:50, 3 April 2006 (UTC) :::Actually, the blurbs are rarely if ever taken directly from the article, as the blurb on here is meant to be tailored for the main page. On Wikipedia for example the blurbs are specifically written for the main page; here, it does say "from Memory Alpha's Featured Articles", but that's just saying "click here for more well-done articles". --Broik 18:02, 3 April 2006 (UTC) 1st Week in Apr I think we need to do a TOS or pan-series article next. If we do TOS we pretty much have either an episode or character to choose from, but we just did a character so I'm not sure where people stand on that. If we do a pan-series I would suggest maybe Technology like the Transporter. Logan 5 17:59, 3 April 2006 (UTC) :The Klingon article would also be an example of something that's pan-series. That or transporter sound good. --Broik 18:05, 3 April 2006 (UTC) ::We just did species then character. If we can avoid a repeat I think that's good, but if not we have way more characters than species so I'd suggest that route...but since no one else is chiming in ---- '' transporter pad]] The transporter is a device capable of almost instantaneously moving an object from one location to another. The process of transporting an object or individual involves the scanning, dematerialization, transmission and reassembly an object. The act of transporting is often referred to as "beaming." Early transporters were not very reliable and most were authorized for non-biological transports only. With the advent of safer transporters, biological transport became increasingly common and transporters became the most reliable form of short-range transport by the 24th century. Most space faring civilizations of the Alpha and Beta Quadrants employed transporter technology though transporters types varied among the different species of the galaxy. There were many advantages to utilizing transporters: On a planetary scale, small vehicles and spacecraft were no longer required to travel between locations; taveling by transporter was essentially instantaneous and an individual’s sense of time while transporting was effectively non-existent. Transporter operations, though much improved, continued to face limitations by this time and accidents involving the technology are still not uncommon. ---- How's that look? Logan 5 20:51, 3 April 2006 (UTC) :Looks good to me! Galaxy001talk 23:18, 3 April 2006 (UTC) this time around In the absence of other candidates... ---- starship.]]Saucer separation is an emergency manuever performed on some Federation starships involving the complete disconnection of the primary hull and the secondary hull. During the 23rd century separation was a one-time only event used only in a catastrophic emergency; the two sections could not reconnect easily following a separation. In the 24th century starship classes were designed to routinely separate into one or more components. The procedure itself became more common and tactical, as well as emergency, uses became standard procedure. By this period separation technology had advanced sufficiently to be performed warp speeds. The procedure is extremely risky, with no margin for error; partially due to this, a high warp separation was never attempted prior to 2364. ---- yaaaaaaaaaaarrrr! Logan 5 00:42, 12 April 2006 (UTC) Been a couple of weeks... Let's go with something different. ---- Robert Picardo is the actor best known to Star Trek fans for playing Starfleet's Emergency Medical Hologram, or simply, The Doctor, on Star Trek: Voyager. Robert Picardo – or "Bob", as he likes to be called – was born in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania on . He attended William Penn Charter School, graduating in 1971, after which he attended Yale University. While attending Yale, he performed in several University productions and graduated with a B.A. in Drama in 1975. In 1977, he made his Broadway debut in a production of Gemini, and in 1981, made his feature film debut in the contemporary horror classic, The Howling. His other film credits include Explorers (1985, also with James Cromwell), Innerspace (1987), The 'burbs and more. ---- Logan 5 20:23, 25 April 2006 (UTC) I believe the article "Martok" should be the next Article of the Week Behind schedule Sorry, anonymous user, but it's been a while since we did TOS so I think that may be more appropriate. Maybe the next DS9 AoTW should be Martok, though... ---- 'V'Ger was an enormously powerful entity and one of the most extraordinary lifeforms ever encountered by the Federation when it briefly threatened the destruction of Earth in 2273. At first sight, V'Ger appeared to be a massive cloud that was far larger than a planet and generated nearly unheard of energy levels. On its approach to Earth V'Ger destroyed three Klingon K't'inga class cruisers that had been dispatched to intercept it. Not long after, the cloud encountered the Epsilon IX monitoring station and destroyed the station in much the same way as it had the Klingon vessels, but not before the crew of the Starfleet station were able to record the first significant data on the threat. With the cloud just 54 hours away from Earth, Starfleet sent the newly refitted [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] make contact. All linguacode messages were ignored, and it became apparent that the object at the heart of the cloud was unable to comprehend the hailing signals. ---- Without objection, so passed...Logan 5 03:27, 8 May 2006 (UTC) Another 2 weeks Or close to it...I suggest we keep up the rotation and use an ENT article. And I think it's time for an episode. ---- A young Jonathan Archer paints a model of his father's spacecraft in San Francisco and recites a quote from a speech by Zefram Cochrane. Jonathan curiously asks about his father's ship, wondering if it will be bigger than Ambassador Soval's ship. Although Henry Archer does not fully understand the reasons behind the Vulcans' constraint of Human space flight, he believes that there must be an explanation. Thirty years later, the wreckage of a crashed Klingon ''K'toch''-class scoutship lies in a cornfield in Broken Bow, Oklahoma. Klaang, the Klingon pilot of the craft, desperately flees from two pursuing aliens. The comotion attracts the attention of a farmer. Although Klaang eventually manages to kill the aliens, he is shot by Moore's plasma rifle. Aboard an inspection pod, Jonathan Archer, now a captain in the Earth Starfleet, and Commander Charles Tucker inspect the prototype NX class starship ''Enterprise'' in a spacedock orbiting Earth. After being called back to Starfleet Medical, Archer attends a meeting where the fate of Klaang is discussed with several Vulcan dignitaries. It is decided that Enterprise will launch ahead of schedule on a mission to return Klaang to the Klingons' homeworld, Qo'noS. ---- Beuller? Beuller? Okay then. Logan 5 23:40, 20 May 2006 (UTC) Once more we're behind DS9 is up again I think. Maybe a character? ---- Elim Garak was a Cardassian tailor and Promenade shopkeeper of Garak's Clothiers who lived on station Deep Space 9. Garak was a former operative in the Cardassian Obsidian Order but was exiled to Terok Nor following a fall from grace with his mentor, and father, Enabran Tain. During his time as an operative, Garak was instrumental in the arrest and execution of Justice Procal, Gul Dukat's father. He also spent time on Romulus, posing as a gardener at the Cardassian embassy and was rumored to have been involved in several assasinations there. Following his betrayal of Tain, Tain ordered him killed but Garak escaped and was exiled from his homeworld of Cardassia Prime. Garak kept contacts in the Cardassian Union after his exile, and when Starfleet took control of station Deep Space 9, he attempted on occasion to use his experience and his position as the only Cardassian still aboard to regain his usefulness. He was involved in the apprehension of Tahna Los, the escape of several important memebers Cardassian Underground in 2370, and the return of an abducted Major Kira. Garak also worked with Starfleet during the Dominion War and returned to Cardassia Prime after the Battle of Cardassia. ---- Logan 5 18:05, 10 June 2006 (UTC) Now what? A couple of weeks have gone by, so how about doing something a little different like the United Federation of Planets? ---- The United Federation of Planets, also referred to as the Federation or UFP, is an interstellar state composed of planetary governments and colonies. The various members of the Federation are organized under the unifying goals of universal liberty, equality, peaceful coexistence, trade, science, exploration, and mutual defense. Its territory encompasses at least several dozen sectors in both the Alpha and Beta Quadrants, spread across nearly 8,000 light years of space. As of stardate 3219.8, the Federation was spread across more than 1,000 worlds. In 2268 there were at least 30 members, and by 2373, there were more than 150 members of the Federation, and over 1,000 semi-autonomous colonies. Many of the Federation member worlds were originally Human colonies, which is why Humans make up the majority of Starfleet personnel. The Federation was founded in 2161 in San Francisco on Earth. The seeds of the Federation sprouted during a temporary alliance in 2154 during the search for a Romulan drone ship. That was when Vulcans, Humans, Andorians and Tellarites first united for a common cause. This led to the founding of the Coalition of Planets a year later, when United Earth, the Vulcans, the Andorian Empire, the Tellarites, the Denobulans, the Rigelians, the Coridanites, and several other worlds united in a common economic union. The Coalition continued towards unity over the next several years, and this ultimately led to the formation of the Federation. ---- How are we looking? :) --Galaxy001talk 22:16, 2 July 2006 (UTC) :Looks good to me. :) --From Andoria with Love 06:04, 3 July 2006 (UTC) July 17 I should note that is' bad form to have an image of a person not facing twards the middle of the screen. Unfortunatly, that means that the only Tellarite image we have that fits is a 23rd century one. - AJ Halliwell 08:35, 17 July 2006 (UTC) ---- Tellarites were a sturdy humanoid species with distinguished snouts from the class M planet Tellar Prime, located not far from the Sol system. In 2161, they became one of the founding races of the United Federation of Planets. Tellarites were known to be an impatient people with "stubborn pride". They had a propensity toward strong emotion. However, they enjoyed a good argument, which was even considered a sport on Tellar. Tellarites often began an interaction with a series of complaints; this was how they started arguments with someone they had recently met. If they had nothing to complain about they would simply insult the person. Because of their passion for arguing, Tellarites made excellent politicians. In November 2154, a Tellarite delegation lead by Ambassador Gral was being transported to the planetoid Babel by the ''Enterprise'' to resolve a long standing trade dispute with the Andorians. The original conference agenda covered only trade regulations for the sector. A subsequent Romulan plot to destabilize the region had the opposite effect and created a temporary alliance among the Andorians, Vulcans, Humans, and Tellarites. The proceeding conference later helped bring peace to the strained Tellarite-Andorian relations...